honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - StarCraft II
StarCraft II is the 73rd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the science-fiction real time strategy video game StarCraft II. It was published on November 24, 2015. StarCraft II ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - StarCraft II on YouTube "From the developers that made the same 3 games 5 different ways for the past 20 years comes the third version to a sequel to a sci-fi re-imagining of a fantasy RTS series." '~ Honest Game Trailers - StarCraft II Script From the developers that made the same 3 games 5 different ways for the past 20 years comes the third version to a sequel to a sci-fi re-imagining of a fantasy RTS series. Wow, that is confusing. StarCraft II Enter the eternal 3 way of StarCraft where players build massive armies and command them in battle by selecting all their units and right-clicking of the enemy. Pft! How hard can that be?! of elite player clicking rapidly Uh... yikes! Dive into the last surviving game in a bear dead genre, and take control of an army made out of diamonds and fart gas, where you're constantly nagged by disembodied voice "You require more vespene gas." and the outcome of every conflict is determined by what you build int he first five minutes. War. War never changes. "Not enough minerals." Experience the follow up to the original game about crafting war in the stars, whose story is told with cutscenes so beautiful, they almost cover up how generic and bland it is. As Blizzard abandons any subtlety the first gme had -- to make Dragon Ball Z instead! Prepare yourself for the epic Galactic conflict that took Warhammer 40k and changed all the names for legal reasons. I mean, seriously that is blatant! And pick a side in the war between space rednecks, giant cockroaches and the aliens from Signs. ''Then take on the role of drum-kick Jimmy Raynor in the wings of liberty, his disgusting insect girlfriend in the first expansion, or Artanis int he second one, a guy who most people totally forgot about because Zeratul was so awesome! Do all the Protoss look and sound the same to you guys? Or am I just being space racist here? Once you're done saving the universe offline, jump into the mutliplayer ladder, where you'll encounter a never-ending onslaught of finely tuned cheeses, worker rushes, marine timings, six pools, four gates, proxy pylons, cannon rushes, banshee rushes, and every other pre-planned build order that takes all the strategic thinking of rock-paper-scissors! Fall your way up the ranks from bronze to silver, gold, platinum and beyond. Until you're finally good enough to get destroyed by people who have been playing the same basic game for twenty years! Then do the only reasonable thing left and take out your frustration by whining about balance on the forums! Or just play with your friends so you can focus on your build orders and -- Hey! Hey! Why are these roaches in my base!? I said no rush 20 minutes! Zerg imba! Zerg imba! Once you've clicked your fingers into malformed stubs, discover the competitive StarCraft scene that ruled the eSports world -- until MOBAs left it in the dust! And join professional leagues so intense, you have to live like a weird video game monk to even compete, until you can win the championship and become the best StarCraft player in the world! Unless, of course, you're not Korean! Then you're pretty much f***ed! Starring: Sgt Malcom Reynolds; Lady Predator; The Arbiter; Space Stripper Ninja; Cancelled; President Donald Trump; Ron Perlman in a Tin Can; and The Spider That's On Your Shoulder RIGHT NOW!!! for ''StarCraft II ''was 'War Craft In Spaaaaace.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'War Craft In Spaaaaaace' Okay, got my bunker up and.... GG. Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - StarCraft II' has a 97.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Matt Heywood of Entertainment Buddha wrote that the ''Honest Game Trailer "takes every chance it gets to poke fun at the franchise’s roots and gameplay. The best jab has to be the one about the game being super easy because it only involves right-clicking, but then a cutaway of a pro player going nuts on the keyboard proves the narrator quite wrong." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby Special thanks to: redalert2havoc. Force Gaming, TeamStarTale External links * 'Starcraft 2 Finally Gets An Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Real time strategy games Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games